


Rites of Spring

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always spring in Meifu. That's not necessarily a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Spring

It is always spring in Meifu, and Hisoka sometimes thinks that he will choke on the pervasive scent of sakura. He sleeps long enough to dream of Muraki shoving sakura branches down his throat, up his ass, and arrives at the office with bloodshot eyes.

Tsuzuki takes one look at him and insists they go to Chijou for pastries.

It is autumn in Fukuoka. Tsuzuki munches a Danish and Hisoka inhales air that smells like rain, sips green tea until it is all he can taste. Their eyes meet in their reflection in the cafe window.

He pays for breakfast.


End file.
